Some internal combustion engines include engine control systems that deactivate cylinders under specific low load operating conditions. For example, an eight cylinder engine can be operated using four cylinders to improve fuel economy by reducing pumping losses. This process is generally referred to as active fuel management (AFM). Operation using all of the engine cylinders is referred to as an “activated” mode. Conversely, operation using less than all of the cylinders of the engine (i.e. one or more cylinders are not active) is referred to as a “deactivated” mode.
In the deactivated mode, there are fewer firing cylinders. As a result, there is less drive torque available to drive the vehicle driveline and accessories (e.g., alternator, coolant pump, A/C compressor). However, engine efficiency is increased as a result of decreased air pumping losses due to the deactivated cylinders not taking in and compressing fresh intake air.
A lifter oil manifold assembly (LOMA) is implemented to activate and deactivate select cylinders of the engine. The LOMA includes a series of solenoids associated with corresponding cylinders. The solenoids are selectively energized to enable hydraulic fluid flow to the lifters to inhibit valve lifter operation, thereby deactivating the corresponding cylinders.
The LOMA can experience significant oil leakage caused by faulty assemblies, hydraulic solenoid valves, and/or LOMA gaskets. Hydraulic leaks can slow the dynamic response of the LOMA subsystems and cause engine damage due to mistimed AFM valve lifter events.